Carly
|creator(s) = Lee Pressman Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Lucy Montgomery |name = Carly |gender = Female |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Percy ** Emily * Brendam Docks ** Porter ** Salty ** Cranky ** Big Mickey |basis = Four-link portal harbour crane |power_type = Electric |vehicle = Crane |type = Gantry crane |wheels = 16 |top_speed = 1 mph |builder(s) = Kehao Machinery |railway = North Western Railway |company = Brendam Docks |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt |relatives = The Rio Crane }} Carly is a gantry crane who works at Brendam Docks with Cranky and Big Mickey. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Carly first arrived to Brendam Docks, Cranky feared that he was going to be replaced, but he soon warmed up to her. She was so keen that she took on all the work, which made Cranky jealous and he frantically tried to outdo her. However, their hooks became entangled in the process, and they found themselves stuck fast and unable to move. As they both tried to pull away from each other, Salty told them that they needed to work together. After they were able to do so, Cranky apologised for being jealous, while Carly also apologised for appearing to be desperately trying to hog all of Cranky's work. Later on, Thomas managed to talk her into loading him on a ship heading away from Sodor, but it caused worry for the others when they found out. During a busy period at the docks while Salty was at the Dieselworks, Carly accidentally dropped some flour down Porter's funnel, immobilising him. Percy was then sent to help in his place, however he was unable to keep up with the workload. This resulted in crates being stacked all over the docks, trapping Carly in one position. When some of the crates got knocked over she lost her balance, nearly falling into the water. Fortunately, Cranky was able to stop her from falling just in time, however she could not be properly rescued until the Steam Team came to the docks and she was lifted back upright by Thomas, Emily and Rebecca. Personality Carly is a bubbly crane who is happy to help out. She is friendly and is able to make friends with almost anyone. While she can be a bit over-enthusiastic about her work, she only wants to be really useful. Technical Details Basis Carly is based on a Chinese portal crane built by Xinxiang Kehao Machinery Equipment Co., Ltd, which is extensively used to load and unload at ports and material handling at shipyards and metallurgy industry. Cassia is also a member of this class. Carly'sBasis.jpg|Carly's Basis Livery Carly's main body is painted bright yellow and has dark blue railings and stairs. Her name is written in dark blue on each side of her cab and she has a dark blue section above her face and has black hazard stripes on her superstructure and base. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever , Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible , Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is Red , Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks , Diesel Do Right , Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy and First Day on Sodor! Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - Big World! Big Adventures!, Engine Roll Call, All the Girls Around the World and The Steam Team Videos * 2018 - Meet Nia of Kenya! , Goal #5 and Still the Best of Friends }} Voice Actors * Lucy Montgomery * Misa Ishii * Dolores Mondragón * Birgit von Rönn * Ines Nierstenhöfer * Susa Saukko * Lauren Savir * Camila Castellani Trivia * According to Lee Pressman, Carly was originally meant to be called Mildred. However, the name was changed as the producers felt it sounded too old. Salty called the Sea Serpents Mildred in his story as a reference to the original name. * Carly is the first character to be based on a machine built in the 21st century. * Carly has been partially modified from her basis; her wheels are now covered and her cab is larger to accommodate a face. de:Carly es:Carly he:קארלי hu:Carly ja:カーリー pl:Carly ru:Карли Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Broad gauge Category:Brendam Docks